


We Could Get Married

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coliver celebrate the Supreme Court decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr

“We could get married in New Orleans,” Oliver leans over to whisper-shout in Connor’s ear.

They are walking home from celebrating with their friends and Oliver is more than a little tipsy. He’s weaving ~~a little~~ a lot as they walk back to 303. He also keeps bumping his hip against Connor’s and giggling as he swings their linked hands back and forth between them. Connor’s tried to get Oliver to quiet down a little, at least now that they’re in their neighborhood, but he’s too happy himself to do much policing tonight. If there was ever a night for laughing and celebrating in the streets, this would be it.

“Could you imagine?” Oliver slots his hip in next to Connor’s and leans over to rest his head on Connor’s shoulder as they walk. “Bourbon Street on Mardi Gras. The festival and beads and hundreds of drunks. And you and me in the middle of it all pledging to love each other until the end of time.”

Connor lifts an eyebrow. “That’d be one way to do it.”

“It would, wouldn’t it?”

They come up to the cross street before their building and, even though there isn’t a car around, Oliver pulls up short at the corner. He tugs Connor in close and slips a hand into one of Connor’s back pockets. Connor links his arms over Oliver’s shoulders and plays with the short strands at the nape of Oliver’s neck.

“First New Orleans,” Oliver says low and thoughtful. “Then we cross the state line and renew our vows in Mississippi.”

Connor barks out a laugh. “Why stop there? We could go on a tour. Georgia. Kentucky. Texas. The Dakotas. All the hold outs. We’ll hit ‘em all.”

Oliver widens his eyes. “That’s an idea. Oh!” he gasps, “Maybe we’d make the news!” At the ridiculous thought, they chuckle despite themselves.

“Or maybe…” Connor begins after a beat; his tone sober. “Maybe we just get married here.”

“Really?” Oliver leans back, all trace of giggles and tipsiness gone. Connor’s face is shrouded in shadow and Oliver can’t get a read on his expression.

“Really.” Connor nods and reaches down to take Oliver’s left hand in his own. He rubs a thumb over the base of Oliver’s ring finger.“Just the one wedding. No beads, no drunks. Just you and me and family and here.” He lifts Oliver’s hand to kiss there. There where a ring would sit. There where _his_ ring will sit. “What do you think?”

Oliver’s smile is gummy and wide. “I think I like your plan better than mine.”

Connor grins and looks down at their joined hands. “Was that a yes?”

“Yes, Connor. That was a yes.”

Their kiss is a mess with too much teeth and smiles too big. One of them starts giggling in the middle then they’re both laughing through it. It’s a messy kiss but it’s happy and joyful and free.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
